1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system for transmitting/receiving a digital broadcasting signal and a method of processing data.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a digital broadcast, since a vestigial sideband (VSB) transmission method employed in North America and Korea is a single carrier method, the reception performance of a receiving system may deteriorate in an inferior channel environment. In particular, since robustness against a channel variation and noise is further required in a mobile or portable broadcasting receiver, the reception performance may further deteriorate in the case where mobile service data is transmitted by the VSB transmission method.